Confessioni
by Moony0177
Summary: -¿Por qué no lo entiendes Gokudera? Me gustas, no sé como decírtelo para que te quede claro, ¿Qué debería hacer para que me creas?-. 80x59


-Gokudera… Tu, m-me gustas-

Está bien, debía procurar no volver a quedarse a solas con el idiota del beisbol, porque ese sujeto solo se pondría a inventar estupideces para molestarlo y/o hacerle enojar.

-Deja de bromear, idiota- dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón a punto de ponerlo en su boca pero no completo la acción por la voz del japonés.

-¡No! No estoy bromeando, soy completamente serio con esto- se acerco rápidamente para quedar frente a Gokudera, quien solo chasqueo la lengua y volteo el rostro.

-Para ya- fue lo que dijo el albino.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes Gokudera? Me gustas, no sé como decírtelo para que te quede claro, ¿Qué debería hacer para que me creas?- claramente se veía el dolor en el rostro del chico beisbolista, pero a Gokudera parecía no importarle eso.

-¡Hmph!, el decimo debe estarnos esperando- Gokudera comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón donde se encontraban.

-Es… es por Tsuna… ¿cierto?- dijo el moreno con el rostro agachado.

-¿Qué…?-

-¿es que ya lo olvidaste?-

Gokudera no contesto.

-Ya veo, al que amas es a Tsuna… ¿o me equivoco?- el dolor se hacía evidente en su voz.

El albino estaba en shock… ¿Al decimo? ¿Amarlo? El idiota debía estar de broma, el decimo era para él como un hermano, (uno que no envenenaba su comida, claro está) uno no puede amar a su hermano… al que verdaderamente amaba era… era a ese estúpido parado frente a él.

Ese idiota que pensaba que amaba a otro, che pero si nunca le había demostrado ni el más mínimo afecto, el idiota era otro, el idiota era el mismo, por no saber demostrarle sus sentimientos y ahora… cuando por fin Yamamoto se le había confesado lo que él debía hacer era…

-¿Gokudera estas… bien?- el moreno estaba muy cerca de él, moviendo su mano frente a su rostro, al parecer se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Estúpido, interrumpiste mi meditación- le dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto, casi gritándole, el moreno solo rio, y Gokudera recordó, recordó porque se había fijado en él, no era por su inteligencia, vaya que si apenas pasaba las materias. No era completamente por su físico, no decía que el moreno no fuera apuesto, era solo que lo que realmente había captado su atención era esa sonrisa, tan radiante, tan sincera, tan despreocupada, que le hacía olvidar sus problemas, le hacía perderse en ella y también le hacía querer que fuera solo para él.

-Yamamoto- le llamo.

-Dime-

-Tú, ¿hablas en serio?- mas valía asegurarse, pensaba.

-Por supuesto que sí- le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, tu… a mi- respiro hondo, había llegado el momento de ser sinceros y olvidarse de ese orgullo que no le dejaba- a mi… me gustas también- termino con el rostro más rojo que un tomate y con la cabeza gacha, dejando a un yamamoto muy sorprendido, pero más que eso, muy feliz, lo demostraba en su sonrisa.

Yamamoto tomo del mentón al albino que parecía se negaba a mirarle después de su confesión; le levanto el rostro obligándole a mirarle, Gokudera aun sonrojado le miro a los ojos y entonces fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron… fue un beso tierno, donde se demostraban todo su amor, guardado por quien cuanto tiempo, el moreno tomo a Gokduera de la cintura y el albino rodeo el cuello del Takeshi con sus brazos, se besaron hasta que por falta de oxigeno tuvieron que separar sus labios, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas permanecieron abrazados, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde y casi obscurecía afuera, las calles eran iluminadas por los faroles y casi no se veía a nadie transitando por la ciudad.

-¿Crees que es hora de irnos?- el albino solo asintió, caminaron hacia la salida de la escuela donde al salir sintieron el frio aire de la noche.

-"Genial me olvide mi chamarra"- pensó Gokudera con fastidio, tentado a volver por ella, pero sintió los fuertes brazos de Takeshi rodearle cálidamente- "Tal vez ya no sea tan necesaria"- sonrió tiernamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Yamamoto para así, iniciar el camino a sus hogares… y quién sabe, tal vez esta noche dejara a Yamamoto dormir en su apartamento.

Fin.

Ohohoh! La ultima parte va para los perverts e.é (?) LOL

No pude evitar ponerlo lo siento xDU

Hace cuanto tiempo que no me pasaba por mi musa me abandono cruelmente DDD:

Pero ya está de regreso, o eso espero

Bueno para no extenderme mucho solo quiero decir que espero que les haya gustado +www+ y si no pues… acepto tomatazos, lechugasos, katekyo hitman rebornasos xDDD

okk eso no…

Dejen reviews, son mi alimento :DDD


End file.
